High Priest Zhang
General High Priest Zhang is a Zaishen priest. Location *The Battle Isles **Great Temple of Balthazar Dialogue "I am High Priest Zhang, and I bid you greetings in the Name of Balthazar! Yes, mighty Balthazar... He That Shows Us the Final Truth! Judge of the Powerful! Scourge of the Prideful! Revealer of Strength and finder of Wisdom! Well, what Business do you have with Balthazar, Bringer of War?" :I have questions about different types of combat. ::"Balthazar, The Blade of Conflict, offers mortals many ways to prove our valor. The simplest to explain are the styles known as 'Annihilation' and 'Kill Count'. The Sacred Sword may also grant mortals the aid of allies such as priests or the use of powerful objects like sacred obelisks that we may use against our enemies. Glory to the Master of Might! :::Tell me about annihilation. ::::"Annihilation is the simplest of fighting styles. When your team stands alive on the battle fieldsic] and all of your enemies are dead, you have won an annihilation match. Praise be the God of Strife!"'' :::Tell me about kill count. ::::"Your time is limited in a kill count match, and if you die, you will return quickly to life at one of the nearby resurrection shrines. To win the match, your team must score more kills than your opponents before the time limit runs out. There is no penalty for death in these battles, so only the most victorious will emerge triumphant. All hail the Paragon of Bloodshed!" :::Tell me about obelisks and priests. ::::"Some maps contain magical towers called obelisks. ::::"Obelisks are places of power that radiate damage over a wide area. To capture an obelisk for your side, take one of your team's flags to the Obelisk Flag Stand in its center. The obelisk will then damage all nearby enemies and will continue to do so until the enemy team captures it. ::::"If the enemy drops his flag, you may touch it, returning it to his base. Placing a flag on the flag stand also causes a new one to appear at your base. '' ::::"You may find priests manning the resurrection shrines on some battlefields. These priests will resurrect all dead team members every two minutes; resurrected team members will appear at that priest's shrine. In any match where you find these priests, you must kill the enemy priests as well as the entire opposing team to win. If your priest is ever resurrected away from his shrine, you may click on him to lead him to any other unmanned shrine on the map where he will stay for your team."'' :I'll be on my way. When the account has not received the Tournament Reward Point payout (due to retirement of the Xunlai Tournament House): :"On behalf of the Xunlai Guild and Zaishen Order, I conducted an exhausting investigation into tournament agent Kun Shao's shoddy record keeping, but even with the wisdom of Balthazar I could not make sense of his ungodly mess. Therefor, I have closed the Xunlai Tournament House and have sent Kun Shao to work as a stable boy in the Zaishen Menagerie. :"According to Kun Shao's records, you and basically every living thing in Tyria should receive 50 Tournament Reward Points. I don't know how that's even possible, but that's what the records say. Congratulations." Category:Great Temple of Balthazar Category:Zaishen Order